


48 (I Get It In)

by Mrs Kennedy (CloudFire)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Definite weed smoking, Hell fucking yes Zayn, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, Two nil, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFire/pseuds/Mrs%20Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Crack fucked up the world.”</p><p>So it's not about crack but it's about weed and weed isnt saintly so idk they're not the same but they sure as hell aren't too different</p><p>Based on the bullshit I saw today </p><p>And yeah I listen to OWFGKTADGAF got a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 (I Get It In)

"How do you feel about that, Zayn? About the content." They're not high yet but they're certainly getting there, Louis in the back next to Zayn spouting his random ass bullshit about the police and one nil. Zayn laughs because its funny and because he's breathing weed fumes.

"Quite controversial," Zayn decides, still digging in his bag for his lighter. He makes fingers at the blunt everyone's had draw of except him and whines when it gets passed past him again. "Louis stop being stingy," he cries and Louis laughs before handing Zayn the joint, finally.

It burns his throat and he holds it for a moment before he has to let it go. "Blow it on the camera," Louis says and pouts when Zayn at first turns his head away. But Zayn is feeling generous and also extremely light headed and so he turns his head back and lets all of the smoke out on Louis' camera screen.

"What do you think the fans are gonna do?" Zayn asks, his words slurring together because he's got a whole blunt for himself and its all his and he's taken three draws in the time of Louis taking one. Louis shrugs. "Dunno. Probably put this under 'greatest shit' or something."

Zayn grins. "I'm a fucking badass. And I know you like that shit," he says in a singsong voice. He grows serious, or as serious as high will let him get. "It's fucked up, though," he said, turning his head again to look at Louis and the camera. "People are gonna try and tell me to stop doing what I like and I'll say fuck them and then I'll get in trouble." He shrugs. "I'm just gonna do what I wanna do from now on. I'm a badass," he repeats, "and if bitches tell you I'm not. It's because they're jealous."

"And horny," Louis adds thoughtfully. Zayn nods as if that was the whole point. "Yes." There are police officers outside the car, like, literally following them, and Zayn laughs because he's still somehow smoking his spliff and its all he can do not to roll down the windows and shout "Yes! I'm smoking weed in this car!"

Louis laughs at Zayn and he realizes that he talking and mumbling and falling asleep. "Leave me alone," he murmurs, his eyes closed softly and his fingers still somewhat gripping his joint. Louis plucks it from his grasp and Zayn makes a small sound of protest but doesn't do much to get it back. "There are probably fans out there that are gonna get off on this," Zayn said, though his voice is thick with weed and sleep so Louis can barely understand him. "What? Get off?" Zayn grumbles and shakes his head. "No, I didn't mean--" Louis grins and moves closer to Zayn.

"I can do that."

Zayn assesses Louis' face. He seems sure. There wasn't an ounce of doubt that Zayn could see in his eyes. "Okay," he said, and spreads his legs. They're still driving and there are still other people in the car but of course Zayn doesn't give a fuck.

Louis gets his fingers on the zipper of Zayn's jeans and is concentrating extremely hard on getting the button undone so that he can unzip them. "Don't suck his dick," someone in the front says and Louis glares at them because that was his plan. Handjob it is then, he decides.

After the jeans are unzipped its extremely easy to get Zayn's cock out, half hard because of the drugs and because Louis is so close and has been rubbing on him anyway. Zayn lets his head fall back, his eyes falling shut, too. Louis gets his hand around Zayn's cock and his fingers feel over it as if they've never done this before, which wasn't accurate.

Zayn urges Louis to get on with it by bucking his hips up and pulling his teeth between his lips. Being high makes Zayn extra sensitive anyway, so Louis isn't going to have to touch him long before he'll be done.

Louis is still cautious, his fingers ghosting over Zayn's cock at first before finally growing comfortable with the curve of his skin and he dips his thumb into the slit of Zayn's cock as he strokes it. Zayn moans and he wants to say something but he can't exactly form words because his lips are parted around the sounds he's making.

"Close," he manages, and Louis breaks a rule then, goes down entire his lips until they touch the head of Zayn's cock. And then Zayn cums, and it's all rather fitting that its over Louis' lips and not in his mouth or anything like that. Louis pouts when he pulls away, licking his lips and leaving Zayn's cock out. "Now I can't smoke anymore," he says. Zayn shrugs. "I didn't ask you to get me off."


End file.
